


Martha Marcy May Marlene

by PunchSystem



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Feelings, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, more tags as the story continues, yall my heart aches for the widower trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: So after a few Beers, he sweet talked the brown-haired Mercenary into buying his pretty face and his Rifle for fewer Caps he actually said he wanted. So with Silver Tounge and Hired Gun equipped, he headed down the old Vault to save the infamous Detective like a Damsel in Distress.





	1. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the film with the same name, but mostly inspired by this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NGQD63qAOw 
> 
> even tho I like the idea that Deacon also lied about Barbara, I feel like for M!SS, MacCready and Deacon its somehow comforting that they found eachother, after all lost the love of their lives.  
> (also im hella desperate for more Deacon/MacCready & Deacon/M!SS , so if yall out there...give us more...widower trinity...please)

Nate was a heartbreaker.

Not on purpose, of course. At least not till college. He had a few girlfriends back in highschool, but all of them seemed to _bore_ him, after a while. None of them risk takers. None of them would ditch school just because they _could._

So when Prom arrived, he ditched his date hours before the party started. And for who? 

_Nora Howard_

Future Lawyer, just like her Father before her. Short dark brown hair, hazel eyes and peachy lips. She once got suspended because she started beating her classmate with a book, but came back the next Day anway. _No way I'm missing my Education for some Asshole_ , she had said. And even after she was forced out by the Principle and picked up by her Mother, she came back the next Day. Eventually, the School gave up on the third Day and let her go learn again.

He had his eyes on her since that. But they barley talked, since for the first time all his confidence and witt went down the drain when he was standing near her. She was everything he ever wanted.

And so he went to her house, nearly tripped as her Mother opened the Door and raised an eyebrow. Because, honestly, who wouldn't? A 17-year old in a suit (who you never met before), standing in front of your house, with ragged breath, asking to speak to your daughter. 

After waiting for her in the Hallway (while getting missapproving looks from both her Parents) she came down with her friends and thats when Nate asked, and she said yes. He stuttered through it, and her friends giggled behind her back. Turns out, none of them had a date for the prom. Didn't want to. Didn't need to. But she said yes anyway. Under one condition:

He would sneak booze into the bowl.

And Nate did. (They did get caught. They did get into trouble and her father forbade her to ever meeting again. But they did anyway.)

Skip to College. 

Where he lost his virginity to Sarah, a blonde bookworm, that's all he can remember. He can also remember he sucked of her boyfriend in the showers, just to prove he could do it. Maybe he even developed a taste back then.

Relationships came and went, after all. He liked playing them. Teasing them and making them blush, maybe even promise them the World, before breathing into their ear and daring them to do something stupid. Some declined, some did and failed miserably.

So when Nora visited him in the Army Recruit Center (it was a tough time sending secret letters to each other) and dared him to disrespect a drill sergeant for a whole day, he failed so hard he got kicked out. But hey, a town over they let him try again, this time Nora held his hand sheepingly. 

.

She was the one.

.

She still is. Over 200 Years later he still carries her Ring in his Waist Pocket, too scared it flips off his finger when he chokes a Raider out while keeping him from stabbing a knife into his abdomen.

But Nate knew she would approve. Wouldn't shy away from watching him turning heads left and right, making Ghouls and even _Synths_ smile and look down at their feet in embarrassment. He didn't plan to take anyone permanently. Piper was nice, but a better friend than a _girl_ friend. So was Hancock, but maybe it was the Drugs that kept him from asking for a night alone, or maybe it was because he still feels guilty that he killed Fahrenheit just 72 Hours after entering Goodneighbour. Bobbi's blood was on his Hands that Day too.

MacCready was a better Option. 

When Nate waltzed into The Third Rail for the first time, Dogmeat on his side (who started to collect belly rubs like Caps) he barley heard the Argument between Winlock, Barnes and MacCready. He wasn't too intrigued either, since everyone wanted something from him these Days. _I mean, sure I will kill three Mirelurks for you, just because you have no time. Let met just, drop the mission between finding my missing Son and building a Safe Haven for incoming Settlers._

So after a few Beers, he sweet talked the brown-haired Mercenary into buying his pretty face and his Rifle for fewer Caps he actually said he wanted. So with Silver Tounge and Hired Gun equipped, he headed down the old Vault to save the infamous Detective like a Damsel in Distress.

Enter Deacon.

Not only was he a chronic liar, he also had the whole _heartbreaker_ vibe going on. Nate never felt that outmatched before, so he did feel a little lost when he stood next to the Railroad Agent. (not that breaking hearts was something to be proud of, if he was honest). Where the Freedom Trail already took the last resources he had, Deacon took the rest. He was witty, a golden shooter and one more Reason to crawl forward after everything else in the Commonwealth started to throw every imaginable Nightmare into his Direction.

But flirting with him was apparently a way of God telling him to change his Ways or he would end up with a heartache. The worst thing was not only his interest into the local Spy, but also his interest into the Mercenary, who seemed to adore him, especially after getting Duncan's Cure, but not much more.

Nora would have shaken her Head with laughter. _That's karma for you, hun._

So Nate held his Head up high, smiled with his pearl-white teeth to everyone that seemed a little bit upset and shot everyone who seemed likely to wrong him. He also made extra sure to pay attention to MacCready, who liked to comment back on his charms here and there, and made extra extra sure to finish Railroad Mission as fast as possible so Deacon knew how important the Cause was to him.

Not that he only did it for the Man in the mysterious Sunglasses, of course the Institute was a constant Threat, the Brotherhood a racist faction that just waited to destroy the Commonwealth in their own Way and the Minuteman not really a Match for anyone right now, but he would lie if he said that none of the approving Comments made it into a mental Note next to MacCreadys flirty comebacks.

 _Your comments may be sugar, but where is the spice?_ Nora asked him. Not the real Nora. But the one he kept with him since he left the Vault.

Maybe she was right. 

Maybe he should stop-

"Boss?" Nate flinched way too hard before he turned around and saw MacCready aiming forward.

"Yeah?" MacCready scouted the place a few hundred meters before them, aiming his scope from left to right multiple times, before finally putting down his rifle and letting out a sigh.

"Not to ruin the fun here, but there is no Way we get through there without more firepower." He climbed down the make-shift framework and threw his rifle over his shoulder. Nate still knelt down, searching in his Back for some left-over Stimpaks.

"Could go around it, we have two left, might be lucky." But MacCready shook his head. "Not sure why so many Super Mutants build a Camp there, but we couldn't sneak in there even if we tried. We should head back." 

"I'm not walking back to Sanctuary just to stock up." He said, which did sound more like a pout. He stood up and shouldered his Bag. "I'm going in there."

MacCready seemingly didn't understand him the moment he said it, but caught up with him when he was already down the street.

"Alone? Are you insane?" The Mercenary grabbed Nates Shoulder and turned him around. "It's gonna take us half a Day, if we are taking the open Road. So no way I'm letting you go in there alone. Come on." He pulled the other Mans Arm, but Nate was stubborn. "Give me your Rifle and I do half of them from up there." He pointed to the framework. "You know how many Fusion Core's are in there? Enough to supply the whole Brotherhood, if I wanted to." Nate pulled his Arm free and started walking again.

"Why are you so- ugh, Jesus. Alright, alright. Here's a Deal, okay?" Nate didn't stop walking, but did turn around halfheartedly. "Wait there. Give me a few hours and I come back with more Guns."

He shook his head. "In there are even more mutants. If we take the back entrance, we avoid the ones outside. In and out, quick and quiet."

MacCready balled his fist. "Just-just wait here alright?" He waited until the other Man followed him up the Hill again, right into the abandoned Gas Station.

"If you're not back after sundown, I'm going in." He actually wondered is he would dare to go alone, even though he knew it was Suicide. But he would be lying if he didn't enjoy how bossy MacCready got when he came up with another neckbreaking Idea.

Said one pressed his lips together, but then turned around and went along without another Word.

Nate didn't like worrying other people, he really didn't. But on the other Hand he liked to down dangerous Situations with some Attitude and a cheeky smile. Asking for help was for him like sleeping over at your grandmas and declining the food, just not a thing he would do even if his life depended on it. Especially MacCready, with his blue Eyes and his brown hair and the way he grinned when Nate managed to squeeze some more Caps out of some Commonwealth Asshole. Maybe he did it because other Man got touchy when he was about to do something stupid, grabbing his Arm, pulling him back on his collar, shoving him forward and walking closely behind him.

Nate smiled absently before putting down his bag and cramming himself into the Corner of the counter.

He nearly could hear Noras Voice telling him that he was finally on the other End of the Gun, getting his Heart broken by not one, but two handsome Men. Probably within in one Week of each other.

But that thought got blurrier within moments before he finally drifted into a light sleep, away from the Supermutant Camp and Nuclear Fallout. Back to Nora in familiar Situations, but with Sentences that didn't make sense and Monsters you would only encounter in the Glowing Sea.


	2. Spice

Something cold pressed against his head, and in the short moment between panicking and reaching for his gun hanging from his hip, he realized how predictable all of that was. A Raider would have shot him, no honor whatsoever, and if he ever listened to one Silver Shroud Episode back then, he realized that the _smart_ bad Guys usually want to deliver a lengthy speech. He opened his eyes, which was already nerve wrecking on its own, and slowly glanced upwards. A Black Leather Jacket (could be anyone), Sunglasses (his pulse slowed down) and a black Pompdour Wig (he sighed out loudly).

"Jesus, couldn't you just tap my Arm?." Nate groaned and lifted himself up.

"But how else can we remind you of the _Dangers of the Wasteland 101 - Number 43: Don't fall asleep with unlocked Doors?_ " Deacon asked and offered him a Hand, which he took gladly. MacCready was standing near the Door, Arms crossed. Either he was still unamused from earlier, or he was on the look out. But guessing from his Rifle that was hanging over his shoulder it became clear which one it was.

The Sun was already way past setting and only a slight orange and a darkish blue reached the rest over the Horizon. Apocalypse or not, the Universe didn't seem to give a damm and continued to fling the Solar System at a thousand miles per hour through Space.

He shouldered his Backpack and joined MacCready at the door.

"Thought you said you would go in there at Dawn." The Mercenary asked looking at him with a slight frown.

"I thought a nap couldn't hurt." MacCready gazed into Deacon's Direction. "Consider yourself lucky it wasn't a Raider." Nate hummed an answer and stepped outside. "So, what's the game here? Tinker Tom did spare some Stealth Boys a while back, but I gotta know we aren't using them just to get some rad-free Fancy Lad Snack Cakes. The tingling sensation might makes you sick after a while, but its all part of the _ambiance_."

"The rumor is that a Veteran Soldier back in Pre-War times used to store stolen Fusion Cores in there." Nate said and turned around to face his Companions.

"Woah, woah, the _rumor?_ Where the heck did you get that one?" Yeah, so much for quick in and out. "How do you know its even true?" MacCready stepped forward now. "If it was Pre-War there is no way any of them are left." Now the Railroad Agent was the one to tune in: "As much as I love Pre-War relics, it's better to have one alive walking and talking, then you know...hanging till ripe." Nate turned around wordlessly and signed for the others to follow.

"Nate!" MacCready called out, but said one continued walking. "Well, never tell him he isn't determent." The Railroad agent muttered and patted MacCreadys Shoulder. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle up and well, try not to die." An eye roll later both of them strolled behind the Vault Dweller.

.

"Deacon?" Nate looked at the Stealth Boys before handing them out. It were three in total, which means each of them got one, and only one. They couldn't afford a slip up, much less a firefight, because next to the Stealthboys and his 10mm, the only other thing Deacon brought was his pretty face.

"Yeah, that's still me." And his cheeky comments.

"We're going _in up front._ " He continued talking before any unwanted heckling could make its way forward. "Yeah, I know I said we take the back entrance earlier, but with these Stealth Boys we are way faster and maybe even out the same way we got in." MacCready visible pressed his lips together again and Deacon shot him a look. "Don't worry pal, I got your back." A wink and a reassuring smile usually did the rest, but the Mercenary shook his head. "That's not the point." he whispered back and Deacon nodded understandably. He wasn't even so sure why Nate wanted these Fusion Cores so bad, after all Drummer Boy had some Spare back in Railroad HQ for him to use. But then again, he gathered all sorts of junk (not that it was Junk in this case, but the Guy _really_ liked collecting) here and there and put it neatly in some boxes back in Sanctuary. Named and all. Most of it was Metal and Electronic stuff only Tinker Tom knew the name of. It might be for the Portal the guy from the Minutemen planned on building; teleporting him right into the Heart of the Institute. What was his name? Stanley? Stan? Ste- Sturges. Yeah right, the part-time Greaser.He wondered silently if he belonged to the Atom Cats once.

The Sole Survivor sighed. "Alright, lets do this." Without a second Word he fiddled with his Stealth Boy until it activated and his Companions followed suit, the sweat dripping achingly slow from their faces. Go to fast, and your steps give you away. Go to slow, and you run out of time, stuck between Mutant Hounds and a Suicide Bomber.

Crawling wasn't an option, running neither, even crouching would take them too long. Pretty sure whatever they were doing, was called _Speedwalking_ and a Hobby for the rich back them.

"You have a Map for this thing?" Deacon whispered, holding his head down and not only because it was more comforting. The stench of meat bags, old clothes and _worm filled corpses_ was unbearable, especially in an Area with no open Windows whatsoever.

"Me and-" He breathed out. Sometimes it was still hard to say, even more when he pretended she was still there when he was alone,"Nora went shopping here all the time. It's a Boutique. Two Floors and a Storage Room, that's where we're heading." His Voice got lower as they passed a Super Mutant, facing away from them, pulling, -or more like, _ripping_ off meat from a hanging corpse, before shoving it in his mouth.

"Jesus, that _smell_." MacCready fell back as he tried to suppress a gag, nearly missing the Green Giant who turned around and stood dangerously still. Nate looked back, having the need to call out, but the second (that usually passed painfully slow when an Enemy tried to convince himself it was him just getting spooked by nothing) he actually opened his mouth, the Supermutant turned around again. The brown haired Man heard him muttering to himself that the Rats were next on his Dinner Plate.

A few Minutes later they reached a locked door, Terminal busted. "Fuck, okay wait. I got this." Nate murmured more to himself and went on picking the lock with wet fingers who were way too slippery to hold a bobby pin properly, or hell, even picking a security lock.

"Sh-oh, damm. No, no, goddammit." Nate shook his head, hissed at them be quiet, but as Deacon looked back, MacCready desperately smacked (as quietly and yet effectively you could possible smack something a few feet away from a sleeping Mutant Hound) his Stealthboy. He wasn't cloaked anymore, and it would make a pretty pictures if the Hound was dead and the Mercenary didn't seem to break his fingers off trying to fix the device.

"Hell, okay, okay. Take mine." Deacon pushed forward way to loud, attempting to rip MacCreadys Cloaking Device from his hands, but the other one didn't budge immediately, still pulling at it. "Give it back, Deacon, dammit, give it back." Nate hissed again at them, glancing back at the Hound, who's ears now started twitching suspiciously. Still whispering, or more shouting, whispershouting?, the broken Stealthboy hit the ground and suddenly the air in the room was _standing still_. Not that it was actually physically possible, but goosebumps formed as said Monster now slowly opened one eye. It started to yawn and with the fact that MacCready was still exposed and his Stealthboy also started ticking dangerously low,Nate build up enough Courage to pull his Gun from his Holster and started to shoot the Lock multiple times. This Time the Dog started yapping, preparing to charge, and the floor creaked as heavy footsteps headed their Way. Someone started swearing, but he couldn't make out if either MacCready broke his Vow or Deacon lost his cool.

As the fifth shot still rang in his ears and the Supermutans from the other Floor were now way too close for comfort, Nate kicked the Door open with its Shoulder, which seemed to do the trick. They shuffled in there just in time as one of the green Giants yelled them and started to swing his Hammer (which was also way to _big_ for comfort).

"The Cabinet. Shove the Cabinet-" he didn't continue the sentence, as both Deacon and MacCready already got their hands on it and shoved against the Door, which was now hammered on repeatedly by Supermutants. The next things that found its new Destination as blockade were two shelves, multiple Chairs and some Boxes. Not that the hammering actual stopped, but it sounded now much less threatening.

Nate breathed out. "The Fusion Cores must be down the corridor." He said, still way out of breath, while deactivating his Stealth Boy.

Someone grabbed the Vault Dweller Arm. "Give us a break. We nearly fuc- we nearly died back there. Hell, we might still do." MacCready put his Hands on his knees and sighed. Deacon got close to him and uttered something into this ear and Nate wished the ringing in his ears would stop so he could listen in.

"Your Stealthboy was faulty, alright? But we're in." He took a quick look at his Pip-Boy. "The Door was locked, which means no one was here before us, and the back entrance is here too." He held up his arms defensively.

"Why _didn't_ we take the back entrance then?" Deacon intertwined, pulling McCready up. "I thought the Door was open, but apparently the Super Mutants already tried to bust in, wrecking the Terminal in the process. Whatever Entrance we would have used, there would have been a fifty-fifty Chance to waltz into Dinner Date with a Suicide Bomber. I said I knew the _plan_ , not that I _had one_ " He breathed through his nose. "Let's get this over with alright?"

__

Deacon still held MacCreadys Arm while the Man in the Vault-Suit began walking away again. "Scold him later, MacCready." His Voice was low. "I even get the belt out if that's what you want, but right now I just want the Scent of _Humain de Veau_ out of my nose." He patted the others back who sighed. "I can't believe he got me for a 100." Deacon would have laughed if he wouldn't have wondered the same. 

__

The Fusion Cores, turned out not to be _neatly packed into a hundred Boxes_ like the Drifter told Nate, but more neatly splattered across the floor, next to a Skeleton.

__

"Guess he died with what he loved the most." The Mercenary commented while searching through the desk for other valuable things. But Nate seemed to be more angry that disappointed.

__

"We went through there for this? One is busted and the other two are not even fully charged." He took the Cores and pushed them in his Bag. "This was a waste."

__

Deacon shook his head. "Ah well, who doesn't want a little thrill seeking adventure with such good company?" Nate gave him a glance before sighing. "Fucking Guards, believing everything some Scavenger tells them for some Scrap." Deacon raised a Eyebrow at that.

__

"Hey, Deacon, look. Maybe that gives you some Inspiration." MacCready handed him an old Magazine. "If someone ever takes down these Super Mutants, its shopping time for you."

__

"Aw, hell, I don't have anything for you now. I can't believe I missed our Anniversary." MacCready grinned. "Don't sweat it. You shutting up is gift enough."

__

"And here I thought you liked me talking. Who else is gonna listen?"

__

Nate tuned out from the banter. Both of them seemed weirdly close since he last saw them together. It was months ago when he walked the Freedom Trail, but nearly half a year earlier he hired MacCready. The snarky comments were comforting, but something _pulled_ in his stomach. Maybe he should avoid traveling so much with Danse or Piper, and more with the people he wants to charm. It wasn't as bad as it was with Nora though, he still liked to play with both of them when he wasn't too busy fixing other peoples mess. But that little ache in his heart was enough for him to step away from the situation and long for a bed away from everything that was happening and demanding him to be part of. Tuning the World out if he can't get what he wants, might as well leave the country and forget you ever tried. (Not that it was a possible now, but hey, the Settlers at Tenpines Bluff always enjoyed company)

__

"Boss? You got everything?" Deacon was leaning against the table, with MacCready still close on his side. Nate nodded, and shouldered his Bag. "The exist is over there, but you might wanna watch out for some stray Mutants." He walked down the other hallway, which still had the musk scent of old clothes and dust. The bittersweet feeling of missing out was a close companion to him. It felt like yesterday when he was in the Store to get a suit for the Speech at Veteran's Hall. But in reality it was something over nine months. 210 Years and nine Months. Too surreal to grasp, to real to deny that the world was destroyed and everyone you knew were long gone.

__

The Terminal at the exit was still intact, which meant that Deacon already worked on opening the Door while humming some familiar Radio Song. "MacCready?" Nate glanced at the Mercenary who didn't meet his eyes. "What." It wasn't a question. He was about to ask if he was okay, if he found anything good, but that Question blew away as Deacon called out _Bingo_ and the Door clicked open. Both men got out their guns, getting into a low stance while exiting the Door. Nate waited till both of them were out and about before taking a look at the Terminal.

__

"Come on." MacCready sounded annoyed. Nate hushed him again, he really did hate it when someone was talking when he tried to concentrate. No matter how cute they were, the headaches that came with reading something a few times over without actually _reading_ it were frustrating. Or maybe he was just way too impatient. But then again, he never really was the Tech-Expert, since every Terminal he came across was left behind untouched. Even his Pip-Boy was getting dusty. "Sorry, I just gotta-" Yeah, there it is. "Meet me at the Red Rocket, alright? I'm not leaving empty-handed." With that he pulled the Door close and locked it again. Immediately the banging at the Door started , followed by a _shh_ and a frustrated groan.

__

"That son of-" MacCready breathed out angrily and threw his hands up. "We gotta get in there, there is no way-" Deacon put his hands on the shoulder of the Mercenary. "No way, pal. He has Stimpaks left, he's knows he's doing." MacCready balled his fist. "Is he? You know that for a fact? He just went behind our back, after-" Muffled Gunshots were banging through the air multiple times. "Kick his ass later. Trust me, I'm in. But let the stubborn man be. He walked alone through the Boston Common, he's gonna be fine." Deacon didn't fully believe himself either, but might as well try to convince yourself while at it. The Mercenary shouldered his Rifle and started walking up North. "Someone gotta put a leash on that guy, goddammit." Deacon did laugh at that, even though it wasn't as lighthearted as always when he heard another round of muffled gunshots ringing through the building.

__

His gut feeling told him _something was wrong_ , but it might have also been just the familiar feeling of fear when he thought he lost another person that was dear to him.

__

After brushing off that feeling as that, he followed MacCready quietly.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized im gonna add a bonus chapter at the end, because i really want to put the original idea in there too and it would really round the story up the way i actually planned ages ago lmao
> 
> also i didnt even want to write nate as such a goddamm douchebag but here we are


End file.
